


The End of You is Not The End of Us

by mllelouise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's POV, M/M, Stiles dies of old age and after a long happy life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have had a lifetime of happiness together, but life, like all good things must come to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of You is Not The End of Us

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote that in french and then translated it so beware the overdose of commas, as i use them a lot in french and don't know how to mark the rhythm without them in english.
> 
> all mistakes are mine

There’s been grey in their hair for a while now but it’s part of your charm, my love, my darling, the color of the years spent together, battles won and defeats overcome.

There are wrinkles at the corner of their eyes, on the edge of their lips and on their hands, those hands locked together so tight whatever happens, touching the back, the shoulders and the sex, giving pleasure, pleasure which has sometimes faltered but never completely disappeared, giving pleasure and comfort and repairing the Jeep one last time before its engine stops for good.

There are joints creaking, memories fading away and almost too many grandchildren surnames to remember but so many laughs and presents under the Christmas tree every year and never anyone who wasn’t welcome.

There are feet moving more slowly but still able to dance with you in the evening, in the morning and on the first day of spring. There are ears still hearing music just enough to make those feet dance to that rhythm, a slow dance to say good night, good morning, I love you, stay with me five more minutes the dishes can wait, stay here with me, cheek to cheek, my hand on your hip and our fingers intertwined, stay with me as long as you can.

There is a heart pounding and the other slowing down, quietly, while your chest heaves a little less with each breath.

There is my hand resting on your chest and it won’t move away and my ear placed on your side, perceiving less and less pulsations in your veins.

There is you. There is me. There is us since always and for ever.

There’s the silence, final, heavy, relentless and the tears that will never ever stop, and your absence, unbearable, where I will join you as soon as I can.


End file.
